Thor Odinson
Thor Odinson (a.k.a. "The Mighty Thor") is a superhero from Marvel Comics as well as the Asgardian ruler of Asgard and the Norse God of thunder. He is the son of Odin and Gaea, and the brother of Loki, Baldr, and many more siblings. He is also the former lover of the mortal known as Jane Foster and the friend/crush of Lady Sif, Hogun, Fandril, and Volstagg. This version of ther mythological Thor was created by the late Stan Lee, the late Jack Kirby and Larry Lieber. Biography Thor is the blood-son of Odin, All-Father of the Asgardians, and Jord, who was also known as Gaea, the goddess who was one of the Elder Gods. Odin sought to father a son whose power would derive from both Asgard and Midgard (as the Earth realm is called by Asgardians), and hence he sought to mate with Jord. Odin created a cave in Norway where Jord gave birth to Thor. Months after the infant Thor was weaned, Odin brought him to Asgard to be raised. Odin's wife, the goddess Frigga, acted as Thor's mother from that time onward. Not until many decades later did Thor learn that Jord was his birth mother. The Ragnarok cycle created numerous versions of Thor's origin story, and the fact that Asgard was a place of myth did not help matters when trying to keep track of all of the different stories and personalized descriptions of events. One such story came from the severed eye of Odin, which grew to great size, achieved sentience, and told Thor of another Thor who had existed before the current Thor's birth. This previous Thor was also the son of Odin but had red hair, not blond hair like the current Thor. Thor was said in myth to have killed the Midgard Serpent, and to have been killed himself by the dying monster's venom, at Ragnarok, the destruction of a previous version of Asgard. Odin himself was killed, but a new Odin appeared in the place of several gods who survived Ragnarok, and it was this new Odin who fathered the current version of Thor. It is uncertain whether a true picture of Thor's origin will ever be told. The young Thor was raised alongside Loki, who had been adopted by Odin after Loki's Frost Giant father Laufey had been killed in battle. For all of their childhood, Loki was jealous of Thor. Loki's jealousy, which grew to hatred, resulted in a desire to kill Thor. Thus began Loki's enmity for Thor, which persisted for many centuries. Thor led an active, adventurous life in Asgard, doing battle with Frost Giants and other enemies of the Golden Realm. Odin watched Thor become more and more arrogant and banished him to Midgard several times to learn humility. Over the years, Odin grew increasingly dissatisfied with Thor's headstrong behavior and excessive pride. On one occasion Thor violated a truce between the Asgardians and the Frost Giants, thereby nearly starting another war. Finally, while Thor was engaged in a brawl in an Asgardian tavern, Odin summoned him to his presence. Odin decided that it was time Thor learned humility. Odin had Thor surrender his hammer to him and then sent him to Earth in the mortal guise of a crippled young medical student named Donald Blake, stripped of his memory (again) of his true identity. As Blake, Thor learned the value of humble perseverance in dealing with his injured leg, and he came to care for the sick and dying, first as a medical student, and later as a successful physician. After leaving medical school, Blake opened a private practice in New York, and quickly gained renown as a great surgeon. After Thor had spent ten years in the role of Blake, Odin planted within Blake's mind the suggestion to take a vacation in Norway. There Blake encountered a party of alien Kronans, also known as the Stone Men from Saturn. Blake fled from the Kronans into a cavern, the very same one that had served as Thor's birthplace millennia ago, where Odin had left Thor's hammer in the enchanted form of a wooden cane. Trapped in the cavern by a great boulder, Blake struck the boulder with the cane in frustrated anger and was transformed back into his true godly form of Thor. As Thor he escaped the cavern and drove off the Kronans. At first Thor still had no memory of his past life as an Asgardian god, although as months passed, more of his memories returned. Finally, a few years later, Odin revealed to him the false nature of the Blake identity and the reason for it. Thor maintained his Blake identity on Earth and continued his medical practice. Part of his affinity for Earth was his subconscious realization that his maternal heritage was of this world. The other part was simply his love for humanity and his need to experience those things that only mortals could know. Thor came to divide his time between Earth and Asgard, and does so to this day. When Loki's manipulations forced several of Earth's mightiest heroes to band together to stop the Hulk, Thor became a founding member of the superhuman champions known as the Avengers. He continues to serve with the team while also working with other super-heroes, like Doctor Strange (whom he also operated on as Donald Blake). He has, however, left the team several times for extended leaves of absence. Powers *'God-like Strength:' Due to being half Asgardian-half Elder God, Thor possesses incredible, phenomenal strength that far surpasses that of his fellow Asgardians, being strong enough to fight the Hulk one on one, hurl a Frost Giant by his weapon and pull the planet sized midgard serpent away from Earth. Thor has proven capable of several acts of vast physical strength, including stalemating the Hulk in a battle for an hour. He was able to break Silver Surfer's force field with a single blow, knocked out Namor with a single blow (despite Namor being fully hydrated during a rain storm), and has defeated the Bi-Beast, Red Hulk, and Gladiator (Kallark). He has also stalemated Hercules in various contests of strength, and nearly rendered the Juggernaut unconscious after negating his mystical defenses. Thor's strength is so great that he was able to launch Harald Jaekelsson's body into orbit with a single uppercut and sent the Hulk-like Bodolf the Black right through the entire Earth with a single punch. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Thor's strength also has endowed him with stamina that can last days, weeks, months and even years without resting. *'Invulnerability:' Also attributed to his mixed bloodlines, Thor has shown tremendous invulernability, being able to withstand blows from Hercules, battle an army of Frost Giants for months without rest, and travel in space without a space suit. *'Atmokinesis:' As the God of Thunder/Storms, Thor has total control of the weather. He's used his power to accomplish feats such as bringing a week long rainstorm to a drought ridden field, or summon a hurricane to scare off an invading Communist army. *'Limited Terrakinesis:' Being the son of Gaea, Thor has some earth manipulating powers. *'Superhuman Speed:' Despite his massive frame, Thor possesses the speed of light while on the planet Earth, however is known to fly at the speed of sound when living in his home of Asgard. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' Thor's godlike speed has also allowed him to possess superhuman reflexes that allow him to catch objects and other materials before they even hit him. *'Superhuman Senses:' Thor possesses senses that are godlike in nature. His sight, smell, hearing and feeling senses are known to have the ability to reach distances beyond measure. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Though he is invulnerable, Thor can be injured, but like all Asgardians, he has an regenerative healing process, though it's not as fast as Wolverine or the Hulk's. His healing factor also makes him resilient to virtually all poisons and ailments. *'Extended Longevity': Although not immortal as others are meant to believe, Thor is known to be an extraordinarily slow aging being. Like all the other Asgardians, Thor can live for centuries in his physical prime rather than aging in an average lifespan. *'Hurricane Breath:' Thor can create gale force winds with his breath. *'Superhuman Ventriloquism:' In at least one Silver Age story, Thor showed the power to perform "super ventriloquism". Mjolnir Based Powers Alongside his physical abilities, Thor is known to possess a mighty hammer named Mjolnir and his preferred weapon of choice. The weapon also has several enhancing attributes to Thors abilities as well. Mjolnir was forged out of a dying star and only is wielded by the most worthy of beings and even Thor is no exception to the rule. Mjolnir is an unbelievably powerful blunt weapon, able to smash and shatter metal buildings and mountains with ridiculous ease. The hammer is also known to be thrown and contacted possibly mentally by it's master and comes to his or her aid when it's summoned. *'Flight:' Upon holding the strap on the handle of Mjolnir and tossing it up while holding on, Thor is capable of actually flying at speeds ranging from the speed of sound to that of the speed of light. *'Atmokinetic Channeling:' Physically Thor is capable of manipulating the atmosphere, however his hammer allows him to conduct it much better than without. It channels his atmokinetic powers and allows him to conduct millions of watts of lightning and even allow him to create tornadoes with just rotating the hammer within mid-flight like a helicopter. With Mjolnir, Thor can summon even the most devastating lightning storms on a cosmic level. *'Resurrection:' Mjolnir is known to have the power of actually resurrecting people that have died. Thor demonstrated such a power after he wrongfully killed a man. *'God Blast:' Thor is capable of channeling different amounts of his godly energies in combination with the mystical properties of Mjolnir. These energies can be channeled through his hammer for a single massive energy beam known as the God Blast (also called Bolt of Anti-Force) which is able to kill even immortals. His godly energy is so vast and powerful, that even when reinforced with the Belt of Strength, which should double Mjolnir's fortification and durability, when Thor channeled his godly energies into Mjolnir to destroy the Brain Dome of the mighty Celestial Exitar, the hammer shattered from the amount of power Thor channeled. The God Blast is so immensely powerful and destructive that it has proven capable of causing such a great degree of damage to a starving Galactus that he was forced to flee for his life. Thor can send the God Blast to the core of Ego the Living Planet and Alter Ego and render both comatose. *'Energy Absorption and Redirection:' Thor is able to use Mjolnir to absorb energy blasts directed towards him as means of attack. Once the energy is absorbed, Thor can redirect it back amplified towards the source. Thor used Mjolnir to absorb the Silver Surfer's Cosmic blasts, Sky-Walker's Cosmic Tempest, radio active energy, and magnetism such as Magneto's personal magnetic field. Mjolnir's even managed to redirect the energy of the Null Bomb, which was created to destroy all life in the Black Galaxy, the blast of which was shown as powerful enough to reignite a dying sun. It has also absorbed mystical energies, such as Pluto's mystic flame. The hammer was even able to absorb a portion of the mystical energies granted from every god pantheon on Earth. *'Teleportation:' By grasping Mjolnir by the leather thong and rapidly swirling it, Thor can channel energies for the purpose of opening gateways through means of a vortex and in this vortex time has no meaning, which means he and others can pass through it to their destinations instantaneously. He can open gateways which allow him to travel across locations no matter how great the distance within moments or even across entire dimensions, as he does when he travels from Asgard to Earth and vice-versa. Thor has used Mjolnir to rip the fabric of the Universe to send Surtur and Yimir to the Death Dimension and send an entire population to Limbo, Thor can also use Mjolnir to travel through portals anywhere within the same dimension. *'Mystical Link:' Mjolnir obeys Thor’s commands as though it were alive, and if Thor’s will is strong enough, the hammer can pass through nearly any barrier to reach him should he so chooses; Mjolnir will even carve its way through the very center of entire planets to get back to Thor. Mjolnir will even return to Thor while he is in his mortal persona as Jake Olson. Mjolnir can also transform Thor into his civilian guises. When Thor is a civilian, the hammer most often becomes an old wooden cane. While employing a mortal guise, Thor would transform back into his mortal form if he was separated from Mjolnir for more than 60 seconds. *'Worthiness Enchantment:' This enchantment surrounding Mjolnir prevents it from being wielded by anyone save those who have been found worthy. Thus far, this includes Thor, the Red Norvell, Beta Ray Bill, and Captain America. To anyone else, Mjolnir cannot be lifted from the ground nor wrested from Thor’s grip. Those who are deemed worthy are able to wield Thor's powers. Captain America said "I've never wielded such limitless power before!" "It's almost intoxicating!" As the true master of Mjolnir, Thor can also will unto others the ability to wield the mystical hammer, bypassing the worthiness enchantment, and also empower them with his own godly abilities. However, after Nick Fury told him an undisclosed secret, he lost his ability of wielding Mjolnir. Abilities Thor is known to be a great warrior and because of his warrior status, he's been known to have amazing abilities that allow him to fight in battle. *'Weapons Expert:' Thor, being a warrior is actually known to possess immense knowledge on how to use a variety of different weapons such as hammers, mallets, swords, battle axes and spears. He is an extremely proficient and masterful fighter with his legendary hammer Mjolnir. *'Hand to Hand Combat:' Thor is also known to possess amazing hand to hand combat skills that he has demonstrated on a variety of occasions. *'Multi-Lingual:' Thor is known to have demonstrated his ability to speak all the languages of the nine realms. He understands the languages of Midgard and various other alien languages as well. *'Indomitable Will': Thor has shown to have a powerful force of will, so much so that he has defied the will of his father Odin, who is his king and is bound to serve him, on several occasions if he feels the need to do so. He does not back down from any foe, does not give into a fight and is willing to lay down his own life in defense of others. On occasion, he has demonstrated the will power necessary to overcome mental domination. Equipment * Megingjord the belt of strenght: A magical belt worn by the Thunder God that would double his natural strength and stamina. The belt is fueled by the Odin Force and can also increase the might of Mjolnir. When Odin fed a large amount of Odin Force into it, the belt increased Thor's strength so much that he was able to knockout a powerful rogue clone of Thanos, also known as Thanosi. * The Asgardian warhammer Mjolnir: Mjolnir is a symbolic weapon of Thor, a hammer forged from Uru metal, whose chief properties are durability, the ability to maintain enchantment, and absorb energies. Mjolnir resembles more of a short handle mallet than a traditional warhammer. Mjolnir itself is already extremely durable, and combined with the various enchantments placed upon it by Odin, is even harder. It has survived heat as extreme as the heart of the Sun, and blasts powerful enough to destroy planets. Thor often uses the hammer as a physical weapon. It has been described as impacting with sufficient force to "destroy mountains" and has proven capable of creating a small crack in the armor of a Celestial, with a rare exception being primary adamantium. Mjolnir also grants Thor mystical attributes and powers such as manipulation of the electromagnetic spectrum, gravity, etc. * Battle Armor: Originally designed to help Thor hold himself together after a curse placed on him by Hela made his bones fragile and unable to heal if damaged; and rendered him truly immortal and unable to die no matter how severe his injuries. Thor eventually broke his arm in battle with the Marauders because of the curse, and Tony Stark helped his old friend by designing a sort of "armored cast" for Thor's left arm. Thor was also forced to grow a beard to hide the scars on his face around this time, which Thor would keep for a long time (his beard is usally associated with Thor's armored look). Thor designed the rest of his armor around the "armored cast", forging it at Damascus Steel, where he had once reforged Mjolnir. Even after Thor's body is restored, he would occasionally don the armor for heavy battles, including an intense fight with Jormungard the Midgard Serpent. The first version of the armor Thor owned was eventually destroyed during an intense battle with the celestial Exitar on Pangoria. It is presumed Thor soon after rebuilt the armor, possibly once again at Damascus Steel. Thor also donned the battle armor to fight an evil duplicate of himself after being weakened from another curse, this time placed on him by Loki. Thor eventually creates other armored looks over the years that look different from the original armor. * Jarnbjorn: A battle axe forged by Dwarves that Thor wielded long before Mjolnir. Kang tricked Thor into placing an enchantment on Jarnbjorn, in order to pierce the armour of Celestials or armour created using Celestial technology. Thor lost it centuries ago, but recently reclaimed it from the Apocalypse Twins. In addition to piercing Celestial armour, Jarnbjorn is an effective blunt force instrument, Thor used it to kill Gorr and cleave off one of Red Onslaught's horns. * The Odinship: Also known as the Cosmo-Craft, a space ship crafted by Odin that can reach beyond the Universe and the End of time. The ship is powered by the Odin Force and is so powerful that no asteroid, no planet, or no natural force can stop its progress. The only being able to halt its progress is Galactus. Thor was chosen by Odin to pilot the Odinship to search for Galactus as penance for slipping into the Warrior's Madness. Quotes Navigation Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:In Love Category:Wise Category:Arrogant Category:Speedsters Category:Brutes Category:Empowered Category:Warriors Category:Gladiators Category:Master Combatants Category:Corporate Mascots Category:Villain's Crush Category:Titular Category:Siblings Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Monarchs Category:Elementals Category:Adventurers Category:Vikings Category:Mythology Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Aliens Category:Knights Category:The Messiah Category:Egomaniacs Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Revived Category:One-Man Army Category:Classic Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Rescuers Category:Healers Category:Feminists Category:Armored Category:Super Power Beat Down Category:Magic Category:Universal Protection Category:Harbingers Category:Hulk Heroes Category:Aristocrats Category:Successful Category:Martyr Category:Possessors Category:Archenemy Category:Hope Bringer Category:Outright Category:Demigods Category:Male Category:Neutral Good Category:Determinators Category:Lethal Category:Philanthropists Category:Selfless Category:Honorable Category:War Heroes Category:Legacy Category:Role Models Category:Anti-Fascists Category:The Icon Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Famous Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Spiderman Characters Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Humanoid Category:Related to Villain Category:Monster Slayers Category:Anti-Communists Category:Anti-Nihilists Category:Evil exterminators Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Berserkers Category:Deities Category:Collector of Powers Category:Harmonizers Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Sage Category:Heroes from the past Category:Patriots Category:Destructive Category:Wrestlers Category:Wayward Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Forgivers Category:Merciful Category:Extravagant Category:Heroes who survived from disasters Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Mythical Category:Predecessor Category:Invulnerable Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Honest Category:Optimists Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Superheroes Category:Remorseful Category:Sympathetic Category:Stalkers Category:Defectors